The Evening Tansy
This is a collab by Ice and Dawn Chapter 1': '''Tansykit I stretched open my green eyes for the first time. The world seemed to pop out at me. All the colors at once filled my head and made me dizzy. My mother Maplewish nudged me up. It was no help. I just tumbled back down on my wobbly legs. I heard a snicker from behind me, it was Eveningkit and Dawnkit. My ears burnt with embarressment. Maplewish chuckled and helped me back up. I only got a few steps until I tumbled down again. The snickers continued from behind Tansykit. I sighed and sat back down. I saw Eveningkit watching me, my ears burnt with even more embarressment. I couldn't help but let my hackles rise and my fur tingle with anger. I jumped up on all fours and walked foward, this time I didn't fall. I trotted up to Eveningkit and mewled "So do you want to play?" Eveningkit laughed and stood up with Dawnkit and they both nipped my tail and raced off. I charged after them, trying my best not to fall. I tagged Dawnkit and darted off. Eveningkit nipped me again and I made a bee-line after her. She laughed at me when I tripped and tumbled over. I didn't get up, I pretended I was really hurt. Eveningkit ran up to me whining "I didn't mean it! Are you ok!" I still didn't move and Eveningkit started to cry, same with Dawnkit. I looked up and laughed and made a rusty purr "I'm alright.." Eveningkit and Dawnkit were my first ever friends. But would I ever want it to be more? I mean, Nightkit was like head over heels in love with Eveningkit, I'd probaly be her last choice... Chapter 2: Eveningkit "Look ouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut!" a voice screeched next to Eveningkit's ear. Eveningkit turned to see Darkkit sliding down a pile of stones. Eveningkit and Dawnkit squealed as a bundle of red ginger fur and rocks hit them like an avalanche. "Mouse-brain!" Dawnkit growled playfully. Darkpaw grinned, "Sorry!" Eveningkit laughed as Dawnkit tackled Darkkit and began to pummel him with her gray paws. Eveningkit joined in, using her own golden colored paws to attack Darkkit. "No! Stop! I'm going to diiiiiiie!" Darkkit pleaded. Eveningkit and Dawnkit fell back laughing hard. Darkkit was laughing, too. When they collected themselves, they went to investigate a pile of sticks that had been curiously stacked by the nursery. Eveningkit gave it a cautious sniff. The pile of sticks exploded and she peered into the smiling face of Duskkit as she jumped back with Dawnkit and Darkkit. "Boo!" Duskkit yowled. "Duskkit!" Dawnkit whined. Duskkit giggled and scampered away. Eveningkit rolled her eyes. Eveningkit saw Brookkit watching the medicine cat, Beechfur, her eyes wide with fascination until Fernstep called her back to the nursery. "It's probably time to go back in," Eveningkit murmured to Dawnkit and Darkkit. Dawnkit nodded and Darkkit agreed. The three kits bounced back inside. Eveningkit and Dawnkit went to their foster mother, an old queen, Speckleface. Their mother, Shiningclaw, and their father, Bloodystone, were both dead and for that they were kind of glad. Shiningclaw had never wanted kits, but she did it for the good of... Eveningkit shook the thought of her parents from her head. They were gone now, and Speckleface was more of a mother than Shiningclaw ever was to her and Dawnkit. Eveningkit flopped down on the edge of their nest and started to throroughly groom her fur, dirty from Darkkit's shower of stones. Afterward, she noticed Nightkit watching her and he sauntered over. "Hi!" Nightkit meowed. "Hi," Eveningkit meowed back. "Want to play something?" Nightkit asked. Eveningkit shrugged, "Ok." "We'll play!" Darkkit bounded over followed by Dawnkit. "Moss ball?" Nightkit asked. "Yes!" Eveningkit, Dawnkit, and Darkkit yowled joyfully. Nightkit rolled a piece of his nest into a ball and prodded it to Eveningkit. Eveningkit bounded toward it, but Nightkit had already yanked it back. Eveningkit crouched, ready for the next throw, but Nightkit kept yanking it away. Frustration built up in Eveningkit and she felt like crying. She, Dawnkit, nor Darkkit could get the moss-ball. Eveningkit felt like crying, but Nightkit flashed her a warm smile. Darkkit snarled, his pelt bristling, "Stop it! This isn't funny!" Nightkit's face fell, "Oh, I was just testing you. Warriors have to be fast." This time, he flicked the moss ball with a claw and it soared over their heads. "Nightkit," Dawnkit whined as Eveningkit scrambled for the ball. Nightkit got there first, though, and was about to pick it up in his teeth when a paw slammed down on it. "Quit it, Nightkit! Eveningkit doesn't like your game!" Tansykit snarled. Nightkit looked taken aback, "Fine!" Nightkit stormed away. Eveningkit felt a wave of gratitude toward Tansykit. "Thanks," she meowed, her amber eyes shining. "You're welcome," Tansykit murmured, lifting his paw from the moss ball. Eveningkit took the moss ball in her teeth and batted it to Darkkit to start a proper game. Chapter 3- Tansykit Tansykit watched the other kits play moss ball. He never was included in on these games only cause he sucked at them. His mother sat by him and cleaned his fur with swift licks. "Mom!" he squealed and jumped away from her tounge. He accidentally ran into a warrior named Claw-face, "Oh I'm so sorry!!" Tansykit squealed and jumped back. The tom snarled at him, sending Tansykit running too the back of the den. "Oh hey Tansy-kit!" Nightkit teased and walked up to him smirking. "Stop it!" Tansykit yelled and closed his ears shut. Nightkit niped his tail and drew blood squealing "Look how weak he is!!" Tansykit could feel tears forming in his eyes as he ran off, out of the den and out of camp. Tansykit slowly padded through the forest. He heard ruffling behind him and a badger stepped out from behind a bush and snorted at the easy prey. Tansykits eyes grew wide as he screamed and sprinted off. "Mom! Mom! Help!" he yelled, being chased down, back to camp. The Badger swiped Tansykit to thr ground and Tansykit screamed louder. Tansykit scrambled ot of the badgers grasp and darted off again. He stumbled into camp with his heart pounding. The badger stilled followed him. Cats were caught off guard and some didn't attack as fast as the others. Tansykit trembled in fear as he stood next to his mother in fear. Maplewish hid the kits in the back of the Nursery and stood gaurd. No badger came Tansykit was tightly squeezed in beside Eveningkit, his cheeks turned red. "Sorry.." he mewed and scooted backwards. She would never like me..... She probaly likes Duskkit anyway.... Chapter 4: Eveningkit Eveningkit reached her paws out for some safety as she was smashed in the corner of the nursery with the other kits. One paw grabbed her sister and the other grabbed a random kit. It was Tansykit. ''Poor Tansykit. He probably doesn't like being smashed here. I'll let him go. ''Her free paw struggled for Darkkit. At least she and two of her friends would be together if they died there. Maplewish called, "The badger is gone!" Eveningkit breathed a sigh of relief and scrambled from the corner. "Sorry about that, Tansykit," Eveningkit mewed. "Any time," Tansykit breathed. "Clan meeting!" Eveningkit heard Ivystar yowl. Eveningkit, Dawnkit, Nightkit and Darkkit ran excitedly from the nursery with their mothers. Ivystar was standing high on the rock where the Clan met. "A badger has attacked us and Stormwind and I feel that we need to train more apprentices. Many of our kits have reached their sixth moon and are more than ready to become apprentices," Ivystar meowed. Eveningkit felt excitement rush through her as Ivystar said, "Eveningkit, Dawnkit, Darkkit, Duskkit, Nightkit and Tansykit, come forward." Eveningkit stepped forward, feeling Dawnkit's and Darkkit's fur brush her on both sides. Duskkit leaped forward, his eyes shining while Tansykit padded forward slow and meek. "Eveningkit, Dawnkit, Darkkit, Duskkit, Nightkit, and Tansykit, you have reached your sixth moons and are able to become apprentices. You will be known as Eveningpaw, Dawnpaw, Darkpaw, Duskpaw, and Tansypaw. Mistfur, Graybreeze, Appleshine, Cindermask, Wolfgrowl and Badgerstripe, you will mentor them." Eveningpaw touched her nose to Mistfur and her heart glowed with joy at being an apprentice at last. The others looked equally excited, even Tansypaw. "Finally, we're apprentices!" Darkpaw exclaimed, joy filling his blue eyes. "I can't believe it!" Dawnpaw bounced excitedly. Sunpaw, Blazepaw, Beaverpaw, and Aquapaw bounded up to them. "We have already made up your nests!" Blazepaw babbled excitedly. Eveningpaw smiled at them and was shown to her nest. She curled up and fell asleep. Chapter 5: Tansypaw Tansypaw grabbed a vole and gulped it down quickly as a sneer was made behind him. "Wow your fat!" No wonder! You eat none stop!" It was Nightpaw. Tansypaw sighed and padded into the apprentice den with his head down. He saw Eveningpaw curled up in a ball, she looked adorable when she slept. He got ready to lay next to her only to be thrown down by Nightpaw. "Thats my spot!" Nightpaw growled and sank into the nest and curled up tightly. Tansypaw sighed and padded over to the very back and laid down in a soft bramble nest. He tossed and turned in his nest, thinking about Eveningpaw. He decided there was no use in trying to sleep so he stood up drowsingly and padded out of camp. Wolfgrowl stopped him and yelled "hey! Where do you think your going?" Tansypaw sank into his pelt and mewed back "for a walk, I couldn't fall asleep." He heard Wolfgrowl grumble to himself as he continued his trek. Tansypaw stopped at the lake and watched it glimmer in the moonlight, it was beautiful just like Eveningpaw. Tansypaw felt himself fall into a trance as his eyes locked with the lake. He heard a rustle in a bush behind him and quickly swung around. It was Eveningpaw. Tansypaws eyes lite up in sight of her. "Uhh... Hi!" Tansypaw said and looked back towards the lake. "Its beautiful isn't it?" Eveningpaw purred, walking up to him. Tansypaw nodded slowly and pawwed the ground. Eveningpaw smiled at him and said, "don't think about those things Nightpaw tell's you, he has bee's in his brain." She joked and ran the tip of her tail down Tansypaws back. Tansypaw felt chills as he mewed "You know? I never really cared about what he says, I only worry about if you like him or not." Eveningpaws eyes stretched open in suprise, "Do you like me?" she asked. Tansypaw sighed and walked away in sadness. She would never like him and he would never be an option of hers.... So whats the use? Chapter 6: Eveningpaw "Come on, Eveningpaw. You can do better than that," Mistfur pressed gently as Eveningpaw landed on all fours. "Sorry, I'm a bit preoccupied," Eveningpaw confessed. "That's ok," Mistfur purred, "You can go back to camp if you want. You did well today." "Thanks," Eveningpaw nodded and trotted into the forest to sit in her favorite spot. She climbed up the lopsided roots of the fallen tree that overhung a path and some bushes. She sighed peacefully and let the wind ruffle her golden fur, and she conjured up the thought that had been nagging at her for the past quarter moon. ''What he said about me liking Nightpaw... what could he have meant by that? She sat and she pondered, sitting on the fallen tree, nestled in a small hollow. She heard the hollow thump of pawsteps next to her and she looked up. Nightpaw... "Hey, gorgeous," Nightpaw greeted her. Eveningpaw's fur prickled. What does he want? She said exactly what she was thinking, "What do you want, Nightpaw?" "Just to sit here," Nightpaw shrugged, "It's almost sundown." "Yeah, I know." "A better question would be, why are you ''here?" "Just thinking," she answered bluntly, just as Nightpaw did moments ago. "About what?" he pressed. "Tansypaw," Eveningpaw meowed, "Why do you care?" Nightpaw wrinkled his nose, "Weakpaw!" "He's not weak," Eveningpaw protested, "I think his skills are just developing a little later than yours." Nightpaw purred warmly and Eveningpaw smiled up at him, with his long dark gray fur and amber eyes like stars. ''Do I actually like Nightpaw? ''she asked herself, feeling her pelt prickle and remembering Tansypaw's face, his warning. And Eveningpaw herself admitted that Nightpaw was a bee-brain. ''But he's handsome and he's brave and strong, ''the other hemisphere of her mind told her, ''Despite how nasty he can to Tansypaw, he is pretty likeable. Eveningpaw watched Nightpaw pad away, as her heart and mind battled inside her. Chapter 7: Tansypaw Category:IcewrathxFeatherswirlxCraneheart's fanfics Category:Takeachance32's Fanfiction's Category:Fan Fictions